1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image adjusting system, in particular to an image adjusting system adapted for multiple lens modules and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With great improvement of the optical technology and image process technology, more applications incorporating the multiple lens modules are implemented on the portable device, such as three dimensional image capture application, depth calculation application. However, due to consideration for cost and space limitation of the portable device, most designs for dual lens modules utilize combination of heterogeneous lens modules, such as a main lens module incorporating with a small lens module, or a zoom lens module incorporating with a prime lens module.
The image characteristics of heterogeneous lens modules are usually different, such as different resolutions, different focuses, or different distort degrees, and these differences will impair the subsequent image process, for example, the difference will result in failure of feature search. Therefore, when the portable device is installed with heterogeneous lens modules, what is need is to improve consistency between two heterogeneous lens modules for facilitating the subsequent image process application.